


Two for Joy

by Ribby



Series: Blackbirds [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He had not thought to find joy until his quest was over, and yet, all unlooked-for, it came.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Blackbirds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446





	Two for Joy

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Two" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Part two of the "Blackbirds" series.

He had not thought to find joy until his quest was over, and yet, all unlooked-for, it came. And in the place where it was least expected... a man who had been, if not an enemy, certainly not a friend. Who was now dearer to him than almost anything.

He looked down at Boromir's sleeping form, cradled against his body, held safe from the night's chill and the darkness of dreams, and marveled yet again that he could be so fortunate.

A soft "caark" pulled his eyes up to the two blackbirds perched in a tree nearby. _Two for joy._


End file.
